First Date
by yuki marui
Summary: Alfred F Jones. Arthur Kirkland. Hari Minggu. Kencan. Dan, apa hubungannya dengan Lukas Bondevik? YAOI-alert. Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alfred F. Jones. Arthur Kirkland. Hari Minggu. Kencan. Dan, apa hubungannya dengan Lukas Bondevik?

Warning: shonen-ai, bad EYD, gaje, typo, OOC, totally!crack pair, bahasa kasar sumpah!

.

.

.

.

**FIRST DATE** © Yuki Marui

Hetalia – Axis Powers Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

Hetalia_ Academy_. Kawasan Gedung A. Jam istirahat I.

Sebuah langkah yang cepat berasal dari pemuda pirang berkacamata.

Beberapa kali seruan menyertai setiap gerakan pemuda berkebangsaan America itu.

"_Artie_, tunggu!"

Dan, sebuah tarikan diluncurkan pemuda itu untuk menjangkau pemuda _British_ di depannya. "Apa, _git_? Aku tak punya _damn fucking time_ untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu." Sebuah seruan kasar dilancarkan sang pemuda _British_.

Sang pemuda _America_ sejenak terkejut akan perkataan kasar pemuda yang berada dalam genggamannya –padahal sepertinya sudah biasa, kan?

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya berbeda.

Apalagi setelah kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada si _young-British_.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan harimu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf." Kata Alfred F Jones dengan wajah bersalah.

Arthur Kirkland menatap pemuda berkacamata di depannya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seminggu sudah ia mengerjakan tugas presentasi mereka dengan susah payah –tentunya dengan bantuan si _hamburger freak_ itu.

Tapi, apa jadinya sekarang?!

Si pemuda _America_ tak tahu diri itu malah meninggalkan tugas presentasi mereka yang merupakan file _floopy disk_ di _fucking_ rumahnya.

Untung saja Madam Athea (*Ancient Greek) memberikan kesempatan mereka sampai besok pagi untuk mengumpulkan tugas presentasi itu di mejanya.

"Katakan itu setelah kau menyesali apa yang kau lakukan, _U 'SS_!" kata Arthur sambil melepaskan tangannya secara kasar dari genggaman tangan Alfred.

"_Artie_—"

Alfred menatap kepergian Arthur dengan wajah bersalah.

Bodohnya dia!

Alfred sama sekali tak menggubris tatapan dari murid-murid lain yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan yang berbeda.

Iba—

-bingung—

Dan sebagainya.

Oke, tinggalkan dia sendiri!

.

.

.

.

Klek…

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut berwarna _light blonde_ itu melongok dari pintu di atap Gedung A Hetalia _Academy_. Mata biru dalam menatap keadaan di atap yang sangat sepi.

"_Anko uzai_ tak ada di sini, ya?" gumam pemuda itu dengan lirih. Sedikit –INGAT! Hanya sedikit- kekecewaan tersirat di wajah manis pemuda _Norwegian_ itu.

Lukas Bondevik hendak angkat kaki dari tempat itu sebelum dia mendengar sebuah suara sesenggukan.

Tubuhnya terlonjak sedetik setelah ia menyadari suara itu berasal dari atap.

'Hantukah?' batinnya dengan –sedikit- ngeri.

Memang dia bisa melihat hal-hal gaib semacam makhluk astral dan lainnya—

-tapi kalau bertemu dengan yang seperti 'itu' di tempat sepi begini dan dalam keadaan sendirian.

Entah kenapa dia merasa –SEDIKIT- takut.

Lukas hendak benar-benar angkat kaki dari tempat itu sebelum ia mendengar—

"Hiks…_Artie_ pasti sangat membenciku sekarang…apa yang harus kulakukan—"

Serasa kenal dengan suara ini—

Dengan penasaran, Lukas –kembali- melongokkan kepalanya ke atap sekolah yang masih sepi.

Sebelum matanya menangkap sosok tinggi dengan indikasi—

Apakah itu pose terjun bebas dari atap sekolah—atau justru takut dengan ketinggian, ya?

Soalnya, si _American_ memang ada di luar pembatas atap, namun jemarinya terlalu kuat memegang teralis pembatas atap.

Apalagi ia menampakkan gerak gerik semacam '**jadi-terjun-gak-ya?**'

Lukas menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia menyadari siapa sosok bodoh itu. "Alfred F Jones—" bisiknya sebelum keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Alfred." Lukas memanggil Alfred dengan nada datar.

Menyebabkan Alfred berjingkat kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangannya—

-dan jatuh—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi sayangnya, si _America_ terlalu cepat merespon dan menautkan kembali tangannya yang sempat terlepas dari teralis pembatas atap.

"JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU, LUKAS!" teriak Alfred dengan wajah pucat pasi dan bersimbah ? keringat dingin.

Oke, nyawanya dipertaruhkan tadi!

Lukas mengerjap sekali. "Justru aku mengagetkanmu agar kau cepat jatuh." Kata Lukas dengan nada datar tanpa rasa belas kasih.

Alfred _sweatdrop_. 'Tak ada gunanya bicara dengannya.' Batin Alfred lalu sambil berpindah ke tempat yang lebih aman daripada di pinggir atap.

Gak jadi terjun deh—

-tinggi, _bro_.

Alfred bahkan mengutuki pemikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lukas sambil menatap Alfred dengan tak tertarik. "_Suicide_?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan 'uji-coba-gaya-gravitasi-bumi'—" kata Alfred random. "BUKANLAH! Kau juga tahu itu!" potong Alfred.

Lukas hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu semangat." Kata Lukas sambil ber_thumbs-up_.

"Kau menganggapku serius?!" tanya Alfred frustasi. Kalau digambarkan seperti ini w( 0A0)w

Si _American_ tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir sang _Norwegian_.

…

_By the way_—soal si _Norwegian_—

"Lukas, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Alfred dengan HHC –Harap Harap Cemas.

Lukas mengangguk. "Boleh, asal bukan untuk masalah –piipp- dan –piiip- saja." Kata Lukas dengan penuh sensoran.

Alfred _sweatdrop_. "Tidak akan ada yang mau minta tolong padamu soal itu, Lukas." Kata Alfred mencoba lebih sabar.

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang bicara dengan SELURUH murid yang berasal dari benua _Eurasia_ membutuhkan kesabaran di luar batas kewajaran, ya?

Ujung-ujungnya kalau gak paham—ya pasti gak ngerti. (#author: sama aja, nak)

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku 'Ramuan Cinta'!" Kata Alfred dengan berapi-api.

…

Krik…

…

…

Hening.

…

…

"Apa?" tanya Lukas mengkonfirmasi.

"Ramuan—cinta?" kata Alfred tak yakin.

…

Hening lagi.

…

"Tak ada yang seperti itu."kata Lukas mematahkan semangat membara milik Alfred dalam sedetik.

"T-tapi kan kau—" perkataan Alfred dipotong. "Kau tanya di toko manapun juga tak ada obat yang bermerk 'Ramuan Cinta'. Lagipula, kalau adapun itu pasti sudah di _copy right_kan." Jelas Lukas.

Alfred _speechless_.

…

"Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Alfred semakin frustasi.

Sepertinya ide untuk '**uji-coba-gaya-gravitasi**' terdengar menarik sekarang.

"Lalu?" tanya Lukas dengan nada datar.

"Buatkan aku ramuan cinta agar _Artie_ suka padaku." Kata Alfred sambil pundung di pojokan atap.

Terserah Lukas mau mengerti atau tidak.

Dia sudah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

The HELL shit 'bout WOLRD!

JUST FUC**** DISAPPEAR NOW!

"Aku tak bisa. Lagipula, bukankah Arthur akan tahu lebih dulu soal ramuan cinta itu?" tanya Lukas dengan –cukup- waras kali ini.

ARGHHH!

JUST LEMME DIE!

Alfred kolaps di lantai atap dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Terlihat sebuah bayangan tipis macam asap ? keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Arwah.

Lukas yang melihat itu –agaknya- memiliki perasaan iba juga.

"Tapi ada cara lain." Katanya memecah keheningan.

Arwah Alfred langsung kembali ke raganya. Dia lalu menatap Lukas dengan wajah yang oh-so-menyilaukan sekali.

"_Thank's_, Lukas~. _Love_ _you_!" seru Alfred sambil memeluk Lukas yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dengan erat. "A-Alfred…n-nafas…"

Kasihan pada sang _Norwegian_.

.

.

.

.

Klek…

…

Alfred terlalu tenggelam pada dunia cerianya sampai tidak menyadari jika pintu menuju atap telah dibuka dari arah dalam.

Yang pertama kali sadar adalah Lukas.

Si _Norwegian_ melebarkan matanya—

Sosok pemuda tinggi tegap yang baru saja datang itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri –dengan tangan yang masih memegang kenop pintu.

Tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apa—" si pemuda yang masih memegang kenop pintu itu bersuara. "—yang kalian lakukan?" tanya pemuda yang masih **satu benua** dengan Lukas Bondevik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hasil SKS –Sistem Kebut Semalam. =_="

Saya minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau apapun yang ada di sini, karena setting sekolah di hetalia itu banyak sekali. Tapi saya jujur kalo ini adalah pemikiran murni saya.

Review anda sangat author nantikan.

Keep S-M-I-L-E,

Yuki_Marui.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Alfred F. Jones. Arthur Kirkland. Hari Minggu. Kencan. Dan, apa hubungannya dengan Lukas Bondevik?

Warning: shonen-ai, bad EYD, gaje, typo, OOC, totally!crack pair, bahasa kasar sumpah!

.

.

.

.

**FIRST DATE** © Yuki Marui

Hetalia – Axis Powers Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

Klek…

…

Alfred terlalu tenggelam pada dunia cerianya sampai tidak menyadari jika pintu menuju atap telah dibuka dari arah dalam.

Yang pertama kali sadar adalah Lukas.

Si _Norwegian_ melebarkan matanya—

Sosok pemuda tinggi tegap yang baru saja datang itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri –dengan tangan yang masih memegang kenop pintu.

Tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apa—" si pemuda yang masih memegang kenop pintu itu bersuara. "—yang kalian lakukan?" tanya pemuda yang masih **satu benua** dengan Lukas Bondevik itu.

.

.

.

.

Alfred menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu atap.

Rambut berwarna putih—

-dan mata sewarna merah _ruby_.

Namun dengan senyum (baca:cengiran) yang terhapus dari bibirnya.

"Gilbert?" Alfred menyebut nama sang _German_.

Gilbert mengerjap.

Matanya memicing dengan tajam—menelisik apa yang mungkin baru -atau bahkan **akan**- dilakukan oleh dua teman sebayanya itu.

"Kalian mau –_piipp_- di sini, ya?" tanya Gilbert dengan _innocent_ sambil menunjuk Alfred dan Lukas secara bergantian.

Mendengar kata sensoran milik Gilbert—Alfred dan Lukas saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

"KAU SALAH PAHAM!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Gilbert tersenyum miring. "Tak masalah, _buddy_. Berita ini hanya akan berlangsung beberapa hari." Kata Gilbert—sudah hendak angkat kaki dari sana.

Untuk apa?

Tentu menyebarkan _gossip_ terbaru seputar para _Hetalian_.

Alfred yang menangkap indikasi pikiran laknat dari Gilbert itupun menarik kerah kemeja Gilbert dari belakang—membuat pemuda itu tercekik.

"Ughh….l-lepasss…" Gilbert merintih sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sedikit terkejut juga mendapati kekuatan '_Rambo'_ milik si _American_—atau mungkin gara-gara film berbau rambut yang '_frilly-frilly_' macam Francis itu berasal dari sana, ya.

TIDAK!

Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!

Nyawa ORE-SAMA yang AWESOME ini lebih penting!

Sedangkan di sisi lain—Alfred yang masih menarik kerah kemeja Gilbert itu sudah berkeringat dingin di tempat.

Kalau sampai berita tentang dia dan Lukas menyebar bak _virus_ biologis seantero _Hetalia_, mau tak mau Arthur pasti mendengarnya.

Atau mungkin si _British_ malah berpikir benar terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan Lukas.

Belum lagi si _Scandinavian_ satu itu—yang terus menguntiti Lukas.

Bisa-bisa negaranya terkena Badai _Katrina_ berisi bom nuklir.

…

Lukas yang menyaksikan adegan berdarah di depannya itu hanya diam. Namun tak lama dia menutup mulutnya—menahan uap kantuknya.

"Padahal ini masih pagi—kenapa aku mengantuk sekali, ya? Mungkin lebih baik aku membolos di Ruang Kesehatan saja." Gumam Lukas lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Alfred dan Gilbert yang samar mendengar '_Skip Lesson' Plan_' milik Lukas itu berhenti dari kegiatan bunuh-dibunuh mereka.

Gilbert –dengan keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya- memanggil. "_Hei_, Lukas."

Lukas menatap Gilbert. "_Hm_?"

Alfred dan Gilbert _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Sepertinya berbicara dengan si _Norwegian_ –yang terkenal cuek- itu sangat sia-sia.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Alfred—ditambah Gilbert.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh~~, jadi kau ingin Arthur menjadi **milikmu** begitu?" tanya Gilbert. Dia manggut-manggut sambil mengelus dagunya—macam orang tua berjenggot yang mengerti akan keluhan pasiennya.

Alfred—yang kini bersimpuh di depan Gilbert menganggukkan kepalanya dengan heboh. "B-benar—meskipun konotasimu agak mengerikan." Komentar Alfred.

Lukas yang mengawasi keduanya masih tetap diam. "Entah kenapa ini mengingatkanku pada praktek perdukunan—" gumamnya kecil.

Alfred dan Gilbert yang mendengar komentar –yang sebenarnya cukup sepele itu- berjingkat dari lesehannya masing-masing di lantai atap.

"J-JANGAN BICARA MENYERAMKAN SEPERTI ITU!" seru keduanya _horror_.

Dasarnya penakut, ya tetap saja penakut.

Lukas mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Kukira kalian tak dengar." Katanya sambil melengos.

Bagaimana kami tak dengar—kalau kau masih satu tempat dengan kami?!

Batin Alfred dan Gilbert menjerit.

"Kalau kau mau kami tak dengar, lebih baik kau mengatakannya di rumahmu." Kata Alfred. Lukas menatap Alfred terkejut.

"Oh, ide bagus." Kata Lukas sambil menjentikkan jarinya di udara.

Membuat Alfred serasa ingin terjun bebas dari atap—sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Semoga berhasil dengan rencana kalian." Kata Lukas hendak hengkang dari tempat itu.

"_H-Hoi_! Aku bercanda! Bantu aku, Lukas~~!" Alfred menggelendoti kaki Lukas—membuat si _Norwegian_ sedikit risih juga.

Gilbert yang sejak tadi terlupakan, mulai bersuara.

"OSH! ORE-SAMA YANG AWESOME INI AKAN MEMBANTUMU!" serunya dengan bangga sambil menunjuk wajah Alfred.

Alfred menatap _ill feel_.

"Aku tak mau. Idemu pasti laknat." Komentar Alfred pendek.

Mematahkan semangat 'Meruntuhkan Tembok _Berlin'_ milik Gilbert.

Namun tak berapa lama si _German_ kembali bangkit.

"_Fufufu_~! Tenang saja, _buddy_. Dalam semalam, Arthur pasti sudah **meneriakkan** namamu. _Muahahahaha_! _Ore-sama_ memang _awesome_!" kata Gilbert—tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Alfred dan Lukas yang membeku di tempat.

Otak anak ini sudah tak waras lagi—**bukan**!- sepertinya dari awal memang sudah rusak.

.

.

.

.

"_Dating plan_?" tanya Alfred menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Bagaimana, kau setuju?" tanya Lukas—yang kini ganti menangani masalah Alfred dengan cukup waras.

Meninggalkan Gilbert yang diikat dan dilakban mulutnya di belakang Lukas.

"Mmmmm~~, aku tak yakin-aku belum pernah kencan sebelumnya." tambah Alfred di akhir kalimat.

Lukas dan Gilbert serasa kejatuhan durian(?) mendengarnya.

"Kau belum pernah kencan?! Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan keperjakaanmu, hahh! Semua itu berasal dari **K-E-N-C-A-N**, tahu!" Gilbert –entah bagaimana cara lepasnya- langsung menyemprot Alfred di depan wajah.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan **terakhir** Gilbert." Kata Lukas.

Alfred merasakan '_big blow_' atas komentar kedua temannya.

"Okay, SORRY! Aku tahu jika seharusnya HERO sepertiku sudah KENCAN berkali-kali." Teriak Alfred di depan wajah Gilbert dan Lukas.

Lukas memijit dagunya. "Apakah karena tak ada yang mau denganmu, ya?" gumamnya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Alfred.

Alfred jawdrop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dan kau sebut dirimu HERO?! Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari ORE-SAMA yang AWESOME ini." tawa Gilbert membahana.

Perempatan merah muncul di kening Alfred. "HOI!" serunya tak terima.

Beberapa menit kemudian—

Setelah mereka kembali normal dan tak berubah haluan topik tentang siapa yang lebih 'AWESOME' di dunia.

Tentu topik yang hanya diperdebatkan antara Alfred dan Gilbert—karena Lukas hanya memilih diam dan melihat saja.

…

Alfred tak yakin pada 'solusi' kedua psikiaternya—walaupun yang satunya tak cukup waras untuk memberikan solusi atas masalahnya.

"T-tapi Arthur—aku tak yakin dia mau." Kata Alfred—sedetik putus semangat.

"Kalau begitu paksa-urghh!" perkataan Gilbert terhenti akibat sikutan maut Lukas di ulu hatinya—membuatnya berguling-guling di lantai untuk menahan sakit.

"Mintalah dengan baik-baik. Aku yakin dia mau—walau kemungkinannya hanya 15 persen." Kata Lukas—sejenak membuat Alfred semangat, namun di saat yang bersamaan terserang badai kegalauan.

Lukas menghela nafas melihat arwah Alfred yang hendak keluar –lagi- dari raganya.

"Kenapa tak kau coba dulu?"

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Alfred berada. Duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Setelah pulang dari _Hetalia_ _Academy_, dengan cepat dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menyebabkan Matthew Williams menatapnya dengan bingung ketika mereka berpas-pasan di tangga.

Tapi siapa peduli—urusannya yang sekarang jauh lebih penting.

Alfred memandang layar ponselnya dengan ragu.

Di sana sudah terpampang nomer telepon si _young_-_British_.

Sekarang tinggal mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa menekan tombol '_call'_.

Dengan jemari yang bergetar—Afred menekan tombol '_call'_ di ponselnya.

Si _American_ lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Nada tunggu terdengar.

Sebelum—

/ "Halo?"/

Nah, ini dia!

Alfred diam sesaat. "Umm, A-Artie."

/ "Ya? Ada apa, Al?"/

Alfred meneguk ludahnya. "M-maaf. S-soal presentasimu tadi. A-aku—"

/ "_It's 'kay_. Tak perlu mempermasalahkannya lagi."/ ada jeda beberapa saat. / "Apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan—aku sedang menyetir."/

Alfred tersadar. "Mm, ya. Nanti malam saja aku telepon lagi—fokus saja dengan setirmu. _Bye_." Kata Alfred sebelum menutup panggilannya.

Sepertinya dia memang belum siap.

.

.

.

.

Arthur memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa jangan-jangan tadi aku terlalu kasar padanya?" gumam Arthur sambil memijit dagunya. "_Ck_, ini kan juga salahnya." Tambah Arthur dengan kesal.

Si _British_ bahkan tak menyadari jika tangannya menggenggam kemudi mobilnya dengan cukup erat.

Sampai mungkin kemudi itu bisa rusak.(?)

…

…

Sesuai janji Alfred di telepon tadi siang—malam ini, sekitar pukul 7, sehabis Arthur selesai makan malam- si _American_ menelepon kembali.

Dan dengan ogah-ogahan Arthur mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya—sempat melihat '_call name'_ di layar ponselnya.

/ "H-hei, Artie. M-malam."/

Arthur mengerenyitkan alisnya yang bertingkat.(?)

"Al, kau aneh hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Arthur dengan nada –cukup- khawatir.

Daripada dia penasaran, lebih baik dia langsung bertanya pada orangnya.

/ "Mm, ituuuu…a-apakah kau punya waktu senggang hari minggu?"/

Arthur menghentikkan kegiatannya yang tengah membuka _laptop_—berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaan OSISnya. "Hari minggu ya-Oh, aku punya waktu. Kenapa?"tanya Arthur sambil mengamati kalender di mejanya.

/ "*gulp*…"/

Apakah dia baru saja mendengar Alfred menelan ludah di seberang sana?

"Al—" perkataan Arthur terpotong.

/ "M-maukah kau berkencan denganku hari minggu ini?!"/

Arthur membeku di tempatnya—bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phewwww~~~!

GOMENNASAI!

Baru bisa apdet sekarang—lagi gak punya pencerahan sih~~~=.="

Apalagi author juga lagi ulangan semester

SH**! SMA aja susahnya minta makan, minum, bobok, dll!

Trus, ini dia balesan review yang kemaren~~

**Chiandele** - anda GILA? MINUM PARA***/digasak/ soal si Nor, saya cuma pengen buat suasana baru/grin/ gimana jadinya kalo es/?/ macam Nor sama si Al yang tahulah kayak apa. ohhh, saya juga turut bahagia buat anda/kiss bye#plak/ makasih follownya :D

**nuta **- situ aja gelindingan, gimana dengan saya yang nulisnya /jungkir balik/ soal ekspresi Al, kita lihat di atas, muahahaha /sfx: banjir bandang/

**Hagane Giita-pyoon - **ni udah apdet kakak /nari caesar sambil ngetik chap 2/

**jonghyungie - **sebenernya saya pengennya al beneran mati-biar arthur yang tsun jadi punya saya /dikemplang/ yang buka pintu dah keliatan tuh, masuk list andakah? /:D/

Makasih buat yang udah mau merelakan review berharga kalian buat author~~, author serasa melayang lihat reviewan kalian#ngeces #iuwhh

Yang lain~~, reviewnya author tunggu lho! #kedip genjen #naudubillah

All love for you,

Yuki_Marui.


End file.
